It has been found that rubberised surfaces, when exposed to the atmosphere, become oxidised, and when used as a blade, for example as a cleaning blade, or a windscreen wiper, lose the edge with which they are initially provided. It has therefore been found necessary and desirable to provide an apparatus capable of cleaning and sharpening such rubber type blades and generally restoring them for further use.
It is to be appreciated that the reference in the specification to wiper blades for motor vehicles is by way of example only, and that the invention as described herein may have advantages in relation to the cleaning and sharpening of any rubberised blade or other means provided with an edge.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for the cleaning and sharpening of such rubberised blades.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.